Isn't It Obvious?
by Fred Weasley's gf
Summary: Please review, final part of my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the lucky owner of these characters. The song is by Heather Holly on the Christina Aguilera CD.  
  
A/N: Ok, this is my first try at fanfiction, so be nice! As long as I get about 5 (?) nice reviews, I'll write more. Hopefully, the next parts will be better. Also, they won't all be songfics, just this one probably. I actually don't like songfics myself, but I knew this song was pretty for R/H the moment I first heard it!  
  
_I, Hermione Granger, have given up on love. _Hermione was feeling frusterated as she scribbled angrily in her journal. She had had a crush on Ron (not Harry!) since the moment she first saw him on the Hogwarts Express, four years ago.   
  
Can you hear it in my voice?  
Was it something I let slip?  
Does the whole world know?  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
When she walked into the compartment Harry and Ron were occupying, she was too taken about aback by the sight of this adorable redhead that the first words to come out of her mouth were, _Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one..._Hermione had been so excited when she, Ron, and Harry finally became friends. During the next three years, the trio enjoyed a fairly solid friendship -- until the Yule Ball that is.  
  
I'm the one who's in control  
Now I'm acting like a fool  
Do my feelings show?  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
As soon as Hermione had found out about the dance, she had waited anxiously for someone -- preferably Ron -- to ask her. After several weeks, she was becoming worried. Surely if Ron couldn't pluck up the courage, Harry would go with her as a friend. Hermione had almost decided to ask one of them herself, while in the library one day when Victor Krum sauntered up to her.   
  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
She figured he was going to ask her for help with his Transfiguration homework again (it would be the third time this week). Instead he said, "Her-mo-ninny, vould you go to the ball vith me?" Hermione was so shocked she dropped the load of books she was carrying.  
  
Do you see my hands, they tremble?  
Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes  
Don't know how long  
I can keep this inside  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
A few minutes later, after they bumped heads more than once trying to pick up Hermione's books, she told him "Um, yes, that would be nice Victor. Thanks for asking me." Following the ball and her shouting match with Ron, Hermione began to think deeply about her "relationship" with Victor. Sure he was sweet and polite, but Ron was the guy she really wanted to be with.  
  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
It took her over a month during the summer to decide that she wouldn't go to Bulgaria to visit him (of course, Ron's weekly owls helped convince her). Hermione made up her mind that she would wait as long as it took until Ron Weasley finally came to his senses.  
  
Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart  
Can you see it in my eyes?  
Every glance, every smile must give me away  
And I feel so much I can't hide  
  
But then, an "Incident" occurred that would change everything...  
  
And I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious?  



	2. The Incident

Disclaimer: j k rowling owns hp characters  
  
a/n: ok, i think this section is better, r/r and tell me what u think...  
  
  


**The Incident  
  
**

It had been 4 weeks since Professor Dumbledore had mentioned the Bat BAll (available to 4th years and up) which meant only 1 week until the big night. And Ron still hadn't asked Hermione...  
"But Harry," he whined. "What if she says no? I'll be humilated in front of our entire house!"  
"Ron, she was practically begging you to ask her last year! Trust me when I say she'll be dying to go with you," Harry replied.  
Hermione, on the other hand, was close to tears at the prospect of going alone, or worse...with Colin Creevey. He had been turned down by Ginny so Hermione was a logical second choice, or so he thought! Even Harry had found someone to go with after being shut down by Cho Chang for the second year in a row. Ron hinted to his friend about Colin's chasing of Ginny, so Harry saved her from certain doom by asking her instead. Ron was of course ok with this, because Harry was just doing a favor for his best friend's little sister.  
Finally after several hours of pushing and prodding from Harry, Ron made his way down to the common room to ask Hermione.  
"Uh...Hermione? I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me since we don't have dates yet?"  
"Um...well...I dunno Ron," Hermione snapped. "Are you just asking me as a last resort again or do you really WANT to go with me?"  
"Well," Ron said nervously. "I guess, I mean I KNOW, it would be fun if we went together because we are best friends with Harry that is and we do get along when we're not fighting..."  
By now he was beginning to ramble.  
"Ok, sure. I'll go with you Ron. Thanks for asking."  
"You, you will? Really?"  
Hermione nodded.  
"Wow, that's great! I mean because I think we'll make a good couple, I mean! AT the dance, well I mean exactly is..."  
"I understand," Hermione smiled.  
The Night of the Dance:  
"Excuse me students, your attention please for 1 brief announcement before the dance officially begins," Professor Dumbledore spoke over the Great Hall which had been transformed into a magnificent ballroom. "A new teacher's assistant has just arrived and the staff and I thought the Bat Ball would be the perfect oppurtunity to introduce her. Although a more formal introduction will of course be made tomorrow at breakfast with everyone present."  
At the word "her," half of the present Hogwarts population (specifically the male half) swiveled their heads to the direction of Dumbledore's podium. And they gaped, some gasped, others began to drool.  
"I am pleased to introduce or reintroduce, as the case may be, Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour, who will be assisting Professor Flitwick in charms classes."  
The applause that followed was almost ear shattering and of course began and ended with the Weasley boys. Hermione glared as Ron whistled and catcalled along with the other boys from their house. But just then Ron turned to her and smiled, which completely erased Hermione's feelings of jealously. (a/n: don't u just hate when that happens!) Following the announcements, everyone began to dance and eat the night away. After downing their third glass of butterbeer each, Ron and Hermione got up the courage to dance. During a slow song (coincidentally Isn't It Obvious? by Christina Aguilera), who should cut in but Fleur herself!  
"Excuuuse me Hermione? May I steal Ronnie away from you for a mintue?"  
"Sure Fleur!!!!!!!!!!!! But you can only dance with RON for a minute, after all he's MY date!" Hermione shot daggers from her eyes. "I mean we were kind of busy if you couldn't..."  
She trailed off as Ron twirled Fleur across the dance hall.  
One Hour Later...  
Hermione had looked everywhere for him! She had even asked Draco Malfoy if he had seen Ron anywhere. She was beginning to get desperate and decided to check in a broom closet in case Ron was locked in or something. As she approached the closet, she heard faint giggling and then a slightly deeper voice talking. Becoming extremely curious, Hermione yanked open the door to find...  
Ronald Weasley, her one true love, kissing Fleur Delacour. They were so involved in their snogging, it took them several minutes to even recognize Hermione's presence. When they did, Ron almost choked on his tongue. (a/n: hahahahaha, serves u right boy!)  
"Oh my gosh! Hermione, look, it's not what it seems, I swear!"  
But it was too late, but the time the words came out of his mouth, Hermione was halfway to her dorm crying her eyes out while cursing off boys forever. Which brings us to the official beginning of this story, of Hermione writing in her diary..._I, Hermione Granger, have officially given up on love...  
_


	3. What now?

Disclaimer: If I owned any aspect of Harry Potter, right now I'd be on the beach of a nice tropical island, possibly Puerto Rico ;-)  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, but I didn't have much motivation to finish it. I became busyand didn't worry about finishing up this story b/c I hadn't gotten many reviews anyway. But here I am on a nice Saturday afternoon bored out of my skull. So, for any of you who came back to read this final part thank you! Also, this will be switching point of views from Hermione and Ron so don't get too confused!  
  
5 weeks, 2 days, 9 hours and 47 minutes. It had been exactly that long since Hermione had caught Ron and Fleur in the closet kissing. Not that she'd been counting anyway…She hadn't even acknowledged that Ron was alive after that fateful day. Each day it was becoming harder to show she didn't care. Each night, Hermione went back to her dorm room and cried her eyes out. She cried because life was unfair and because the pretty girls always get the guys and because she had been receiving 98% instead of her usual 115%. But most of all, she cried because she had not only lost a potential boyfriend, she had lost a lifelong friend. She vividly remembered her conversation with Harry the day before:  
"Honestly Hermione, he's terribly sorry!" Harry reminded had reminded her for the millionth time.  
"WELL! If he's that sorry, than why did he do it in the first place. Not as if I even care much…"Hermione drifted off.  
"Come on! Everyone and their sister knows you and Ron were practically going out before this all happened!"  
"Be that as it may, following the events at the dance I don't ever want to look at, speak to, or hear of RonaldWeasley EVER AGAIN! He hurt me deep down inside Harry, and I don't think I can ever forgive him for that."  
After seeing the look on his female best friend's face, Harry decided to drop the subject and try talking to Ron later.  
  
  
  
Ron felt like the lowest thing onthe planet. Lower than amoeba and bathroom scum, lower even than Draco Malfoy! (a/n: sorry draco malfoy fans, it's just ron's thoughts, not mine!) He had broken the heart of his best friend, biggest crush, and future soulmate because of a stupid fling. Every day since the ball, Ron had sent Hermione owls and owls of apology letters, none of which she would read. He had tried everything: roses, chocolate, jewelry, even books! But nothing would pull Hermione out of her shell to talk to him. Harry had tried helping between the two, but it hadn't gone very well:  
"Look Ron, all I'm saying is thatshe was really hurt by what you did. It might take her awhile to forgive you and move on!" Harry looked over at his red-haired friend.  
"I understand that Harry, but I've tried everything! What more does she want from me? I'm at a dead end here and I need your help. What else can I do to show her how sorry I am, that Fleur didn't mean a thing to me?" Ron cried out.  
"I really don't know, I mean I don't know what else to TELL you to do Ron. You and Hermione may just had to wait it out because nothing short of locking you too in an unused classroom for hours is going to – uh oh." Harrytrailed off as he saw a familiar gleam in Ron's eye, reminiscent of the Weasley twins.  
"Harry, I would like to commend youfor a most brillant idea! Seriously,that would be perfect. All we have to –"  
"Hold on, WE?" Harry interrupted.  
"Well of course, obviously I'll need your help. Anyway, as I was saying, all we have to do is find a comfortable unused classroom and figure out a charm to put on it so no one can leave angry or something like that. Then Hermione will HAVE to talk to me, she won't be able to run away anymore!"  
"I suppose I could help you do that…" Harry said uncertainly  
"Great! I'll go to the library right now and look up spells and you search for a good room, ok? We can meet back here in the common room in 1 hour, alright?"  
  
  
  
D-Day had finally arrived! Tonight Harry would enclose Ron and Hermione into a classroom where they would work out all their problems. The only trouble was getting Hermione to go into the room without telling her why.  
"Hey Hermione! I've been having trouble with the spell we were learning in transfiguration the other day and I was wondering if you could help me out a bit?" Harry asked.  
"Sure Harry, no problem! Where did you want to practice? How about we go outside, it's such abeautiful d-"   
"NO! I mean, well, it's just that, um, I found this really neat empty classroom that I think would be perfect for this certain spell."  
"Well ok Harry, whatever is good for you then," Hermione stared at him, puzzled.  
"Ok, then let's go!" Harry led the way down the hall.  
  
  
  
Ron had been waiting for over an hour! What was taking Harry so long? Maybe he couldn't convince Hermione…or maybe she had figured out their plan and refused to come…or maybe they were in trouble…or maybe a teacher needed to see Hermione for a moment about some schoolwork…or maybe…but just then he heard his two friends' voices outside the classroom.  
"Um, yeah, this is it. You go on in, I'll be right with you, I just have to um, uh, go to the restroom, yeah, so you go ahead." Harry mumbled.  
"Ok, Harry, are you sure you're alright. You look sorta nervous about something?"  
"No, no Hermione, I'm just fine,ok? I'll be right back." Harry started pretending to wall down the hall as Hermione pulled open the door.  
Ron hid in a corner as the door was slowly squeaking open. As soon as Hermione was inside, Harry slammed the door and shouted, _Argumentus Lockius_. Hermione whipped around, "What are you -?"  
"Hello Hermione," Ron's voice drifted toward her as Hermione was still facing the closed door.  
"Oh my god, he wouldn't do this to me! I can't believe Harry would betray me like this, how could he…" Hermione began to cry softly.  
"No, Mione! Please don't cry, it was all my idea, so don't blame Harry ok?" Ron tried to reach out and comfort Hermione as he spoke.  
"DON'T. TOUCH. ME! I told Harry I never wanted to speak to,hear about, or look at you ever again!!!! So just leave me alone until we can get out of this room."  
"But don't you see Hermione? That's the problem, the spell that Harry did locks us in this room until we have fully resolved our argument?"  
"You had better be joking RonaldWeasley!"  
"Actually, I'm not Hermione, so I suggest you get comfortable because this may take a while."  
"But, this is so unfair, there is nothing to talk about!" Hermione sputtered angrily.  
"You know that's not true Hermione,so why don't you start out by telling me the reason for you relentless hatred towards me" Ron replied.  
"I can't believe you'd even have to ask that! Look Ron, I liked you, ok, I _really _liked you, more than just my best friend. And I was so excited when I finally got to go to a dance with you! It was supposed to be the amazing night of my life, but it turned out to be the biggest disappointment of my life instead. The whole time I thought you were beginning to care for me, maybe in a girlfriend way, and then along comesFleur! And I remembered that obviously,you were only here with me because you were too embarrassed to ask prettier girls, such as her, to go with you. My thoughts were further proved when I opened the janitor closet door searching for YOU, and who did I see but my big crush locking lips with a floozy! You broke my heart Ron! You tore it out of my chest and crushed it into a million pieces and you didn't even care! I'm a realist, ok? I know that some things will never happen – for example, I'll never be the prettiest or most popular girl in school, I'll never be good at Quidditch, and I'll probably never get a bad grade. But I did think that someday, you would realize you wanted to be with ME and we would live, maybe not happily ever after, but at least have each other through hard times. I truly believed that my dream was coming true when everything was going so well at the dance! I believed it with all my heart, but once again, you proved me wrong! You just love doing that, don't you? Making a fool out of plain, bookish, bossy, Hermione Granger, because that's all I've ever be to you isn' it? Just a foolish little – "  
Ron had been quiet long enough throughout this monologue. It pained him so much to see Hermione so upset and start to cry. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and decided to kiss her. He had been wondering for years what it would be like to kiss her and he definitely wasn't disappointed! In fact, Ron and Hermione were so into kissing each other that sparks began to fly out of their lips. They quickly pulled away from each other, Hermione disentangling her hands from his hair and Ron releasing her waist from his grip. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Hermione spoke:  
"I do believe it's your turn."  
" Oh, um, right, ok, here I go then," Ron blushed as he started to speak. "First of all Hermione, I did like you as more than a friend. I still do! I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss you. The whole thing was Fleur was stupid I know. And I honestly don't know why I would hurt you like that. I think part of it was obviously her veela-ness, but I can't place the blame fully on that fact. While I was dancing with Fleur we were talking about lots of thing – and all of them had to do with you. Even as I was dancing with her, I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful you looked that night and how lucky I was that you agreed to go with me. The next thing I know, Fleur was offering to show me how to properly kiss a girl. I had been telling her that I was nervous to try and kiss you because I had never done it before. So she just pulled me into a closet and started…you know. Anyway, while this was happening, I concentrated very hard on what was Fleur was doing and what I was supposed to do. I wanted the first time that we kissed to be absolutely perfect. Of course, this was a stupid way of doing it, but I really wasn't thinking about what the consequences would be. Look, Mione,I know how you feel, really I do. Because the whole summer I couldn't stop thinking of you and what I thoughtyou would be doing with Krum. It got so bad that one night I had started to sneak out on Percy's old broom, I was going to Bulgaria to take you away from him, and I would have gone if it wasn't for my mom busting me on my way out the door. Anyways, my point isn't that you deserved this in any way, shape, or form, I'm just trying to make you feel better than you caused me pain too I guess, if you know what I mean. And the kiss with Fleur, honestly, it meant absolutely nothing to me! You have to believe you Hermione, the only girl I really want to be with is you. That's all I ever wanted and every mistake I've made on the way is because I was trying to get closer to you in some strange way. And I don't care what you think about yourself because _I _think you're completely beautiful and smart and fun to be with when you're not being so serious and I really –"  
This time it was Hermione who broke off Ron with a kiss. However Ron pulled away for a minute, "Listen Mione, honestly I'm sorry, please do you forgive me?"  
"Ronald Weasley – I can't believe that after everything I've heard you say you'd think I wouldn't believe you!"Ron smiled as Hermione kissed him again.  
At that moment, the door sprung open revealing Harry on the other side with his ear pressed up against the door.  
"Oh, um, sorry guys, I didn't mean to interrupt your um…yeah, well, ok, I'll just go now." Harry stopped apologizing when he realized that his two best friends were a little…um, preoccupied at the moment. He closed the door behind and walked down the hall. Everything was back to normal again and he couldn't be happier. :-)  
  
Hey, please review this and tell me what you thought. What parts did you like, what didn't you like? If everyone really enjoyed it, maybe one day I will do a sequel or a Harry/Ginny fic! Yay, ok anyway, get back to your review, bye!  



End file.
